


Double Trouble

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Characters Watching Harry Potter Movies, F/M, Halloween, Pete's World, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: On a cold, rainy Halloween night, the Doctor finds the best way possible to distract two small children waiting for Mummy to come home - a Harry Potter marathon, of course.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, who wants to read a Halloween fic in January - this was supposed to go up MONTHS ago. Ah well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The first thing Rose noticed when she walked into her house was the music blaring from the sitting room.  With a relieved sigh, she dropped her heavy bag by the front door, quickly ditched her heavy raincoat, and followed the noise.

She raised an eyebrow as she heard _“Double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  Something wicked this way comes!”_ , but understood as she turned the corner to see the Hogwarts Great Hall on the screen, the three faces she loved bathed in the reflected light.

She stood there for a minute, watching her family watch the movie, and was barely able to contain her giggles at seeing her husband was the most focused.  The children were paying attention, certainly, but little Sarah was rubbing her eyes, while William kept fidgeting.  Only the Doctor was still, keen eyes taking in every minor detail so as to complain to her later about inaccuracies from the book.  _(Calmly, Rose.  How is that ‘calmly’?!)_

The scene changed then, and he happened to glance up to see his wife standing there.

“Rose!”  He cried gleefully, fumbling for the remote to pause the movie.  “You’re home!”

Twin cries of _“Mummy!”_ drowned out any possible response, as the children fumbled out of their blanket cocoons to rush her.

“Hi, babies.”  Rose laughed as she knelt to accept their hugs, before picking them up with a groan.  “My goodness, how much candy have you eaten?”  She teased, as she flopped them on the couch next to the Doctor.

“It wasn’t that much,” he said sheepishly, leaning over his children to kiss her hello.

“Mmhmm.”  Lips pursed, she gave him a mock-stern look before turning to her beloved terrors.  “Did Daddy bribe you with candy to watch Harry Potter again?”

Two little heads nodded solemnly, and the Doctor gasped in horror.  “Liars!”

The three across from him burst into giggles at the betrayed look on his face.

“I’m sorry it’s such a nasty night and you can’t go out trick-or-treating.”  Rose kissed each little forehead in turn.

Sarah shrugged, commenting with her mother’s pragmatism, “It’s okay, that just means all the candy you bought to give out gets to be ours now.”  Her brother nodded enthusiastically.

“Right.”  Rose caught her husband’s eye, who shook his head and winked.

“Besides, who wants to go out and get candy when we could be here watching Harry Potter?”  The Doctor asked grandly, making Sarah let out a put-upon sigh before looking up at her mother.

“He _needs_ to sort out his priorities,” the little girl managed to say with a straight face, before bursting into giggles.

“Right, enough of that.  Do you want to keep watching or not?”  He asked, and the children quickly agreed, buoyed by their mother’s presence.

“Well, that makes four of us.  Though, let me go get changed, then we can keep going, yeah?”  Rose stood, stretching.

“Okay, Mummy.  Are you going to put on a costume?”  The ever agreeable William asked curiously.  Rose chalked it up to the long, boring day stuck at work that she only noticed then that her family was in their jimjams, albeit the children’s were specialty Harry Potter ones with velcroed capes for their chosen houses; William was a Gryffindor, Sarah a Ravenclaw.  (The Doctor had sulked for hours upon finding out they didn’t come in his size.)

“Maybe later,”  Rose said, and the Doctor’s eyes lit up at the implication that went far over Sarah and William’s heads.

“Can’t wait,” he teased, and she leaned down to kiss him firmly.

“You better.”  Threat issued, she heading off to get in her own pajamas and join her family for the movie marathon.

All was well.


End file.
